


Piyo-chans and Seagals

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: And Natsuki Thinks it’s Super Cute Because it is, Fluff, M/M, Myu-chan is Really Proud of His Seagal and You Can’t Convince Me Otherwise, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: Natsuki and Camus kinda bond over birds and drawing.





	Piyo-chans and Seagals

**Author's Note:**

> I love Seagal with all my life and if anyone plans on hurting Seagal I won’t let that happen.
> 
> *equips smol hands* >:0
> 
> Anyways, you know how Camus’ Idol Produce Tote Bag Thing has SEAGAL written in big letters and then you got By Camus written in smol letters?
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Try and tell me that he isn’t proud of his Seagal.
> 
> I’m sorry, this is all really self indulgent and I honestly really need this after yesterday’s emotional shitstorm.

“Ah, that’s such a cute little birdie!!”

Camus slightly jolts up. He turns around to see Natsuki looking at him.

“Oh, sorry about that Myu-chan-senpai.” Natsuki adjusts his glasses. “I got curious on what you were doing and couldn’t help but see for myself, you know?”

“I can see that,” Camus replies. “Just don’t surprise me like that again, alright?”

Natsuki nods in response. “Is it okay if I ask why you’re drawing those little birdies in your notes?”

Camus looks down at his pages of song lyrics and feels himself getting flustered. They’re scattered with borders of tiny little birds. Did he really do that again?

Natsuki sits next to Camus. “Ah, it reminds me of how often I add Piyo-chan’s face to everything I draw.” He giggles to himself. “I always thought it made it cuter.” He looks at Camus. “What’s this little birdie’s name?”

Camus glances at Natsuki for a quick moment, then turns his gaze the other way. “Seagal. . .”

“Seagull?”

“No, Seagal.” Camus turns back to Natsuki. “Its name is Seagal.” Camus moves the paper on top to show his other Seagals. “See?” He points to one of the drawings. “Seagal.” Then another. “Seagal.” Then another. “Seagal.”

Natsuki stares, a bit dumbfounded. “You must really like drawing your, um, Seagal.”

“Of course. I made Seagal.” Camus sits back proudly. “Seagal’s my creation, and I will forever cherish it.”

“Aww!!” Natsuki beams. “That’s super cute, Myu-chan-senpai!”

Camus turns away from Natsuki, slightly embarrassed from the compliment. “Thank you.”

“You know, you’re kinda like a child when you flaunt your Seagal around like that. So proud of your work, and you get even more proud when you see it hung up on the fridge for everyone to see!”

Camus doesn’t reply back. Natsuki waits for a moment before taking the piece of paper on top and flipping it over. Some pencil on paper could be heard. Despite being curious on what Natsuki’s doing, Camus still faces away.

“Alright, done!” Natsuki stands up straight and stretches. “I’m gonna go now, Myu-chan-senpai. See you soon!!”

Camus waits until he can’t hear Natsuki’s footsteps anymore. He turns back to the table and notices what Natsuki did. It was nothing much, but it was adorable to say the least. He drew Camus Piyo-chan hugging Seagal with a little note underneath. “‘For Another Fellow Bird Lover’,” he reads. A small smile finds its way into Camus’ lips, and he feels his cheeks growing warm once again. He quickly brushes the feeling away, not wanting to dwell on it any longer. There’s no way such a simple interaction like this one could make him act so strangely.


End file.
